


Tight Pants and Eyeliner

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Maddie finds some pictures of Buck from high school and shows Eddie, much to Buck's embarrassment and Eddie's delight.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 356





	Tight Pants and Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been writing a lot of angst lately and just needed something short and fluffy. So here we are.

“Oh my god!”

Buck and Eddie turn at the sound of Maddie’s voice coming from the living room. 

“What is it now?” Buck asks. He doesn’t go to check. He just continues searching the pantry for something to eat. 

“You will never believe what I just found,” Maddie says.

“I don’t know but whatever it is can’t be good,” Buck says. “You sound far too happy.”

Maddie laughs, “Oh it is good. It’s fantastic. In fact… Eddie? Can you come here for a moment?”

Buck frowns, “Why just Eddie?”

“Oh you wouldn’t be interested in this,” Maddie says. She smiles at Eddie as he approaches, patting the spot next to her on the couch. “It’s just some old pictures.”

“What?” Buck says. “No way! No pictures!”

Eddie can hear his footsteps coming towards them but it’s too late. Maddie holds the pictures out for Eddie to see. Eddie stares down at them. They’re not at all what he was expecting. It’s Buck in the pictures, but he looks different. More than different. The sight has him grinning and looking up at a very pale Buck.

“You never said you had an emo phase,” Eddie says.

Buck groans, “Come on man.” 

He reaches for the pictures but Eddie holds them out of his reach. “No no. I’m not done yet.”

“Eddie,” Buck whines. “Come on. Those are embarrassing.”

“You didn’t seem all that embarrassed when you were dressing like that,” Maddie says. “In fact, you were adamant you would always dress like that. What was it you used to say? ‘Music is in my blood, Mads.’” 

She laughs and Buck sighs. He sits next to Eddie and rests his chin on his shoulder as he looks down at the pictures. “I was sixteen. As much as I wanted to believe I did, I didn’t know whit about fashion at sixteen.”

“And you do now?” Maddie says.

“Hey!”

“Let’s be fair here,” Eddie says. “He knows more now than he did then.”

“I hate you both,” Buck grumbles.

“You don’t,” Eddie says, smiling back at him. “We all had shitty fashion choices in high school.”

“I doubt you had an emo phase though,” Buck says. Eddie remains silent. Buck narrows his eyes as he looks at him. “Wait, did you?”

“Not emo, no,” Eddie says. “But uhh… there may have been a punk year.”

“Oh my god,” Buck whispers. “Did you wear tight leather pants? Please tell me there are pictures.”

“Interesting how he only wants the pictures if there were tight pants,” Maddie muses.

Buck ignores her. “Are there pictures?”

“Maybe somewhere,” Eddie says. 

“You have to let me see them,” Buck says. “It’s only fair after you saw these horrible things.”

“They’re not all bad,” Eddie says. “You look good with eyeliner.”

Buck blinks, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he clears his throat. “Yeah?”

Eddie nods, “Yeah.”

“I might have some somewhere,” Buck tells him. “Not that that matters. I’m sure you don’t…”

Eddie puts a finger to his lips and leans in close, “I’m sure it looks better on you now.”

“Do you want me to go get it?” Buck asks.

“I don’t want you to move,” Eddie tells him. His pulse is thrumming beneath his skin as he moves his hand to Buck’s knee. He’s not sure what he’s doing right now. He knows what he _wants_ to be doing. 

“Oh,” Buck says. He looks down at Eddie’s hand before meeting his eyes. “_Oh_.”

Buck shifts on the couch, and for a moment Eddie thinks he is going to leave. Despite it being his own apartment. But he only turns, facing Eddie more fully and leaning in close. “I might already have a little bit on.”

It takes Eddie’s brain a moment for him to catch up with what Buck means. His gaze drifts to Buck’s eyes, taking in the dark black markings and how they bring out the blue Eddie loves so much. He brings his hand up to Buck’s face, trailing a finger just under his lashes. Buck’s eyes flutter at the touch.

“Eddie.”

His name is only a whisper, but it crashes over him, snapping whatever resolve Eddie had left. He closes the remaining few inches between them and kisses him. One hand moves to Buck’s hair, tangling in the blond locks and pulling him closer. Buck’s hands first in his shirt as he kisses him back.

Eddie’s distantly aware of a door opening and closing but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when he finally has Buck in his arms.

“I think we scarred Maddie,” Buck says, the roughness of his voice making Eddie shiver.

“I’ll buy her a present as an apology,” Eddie says, starting to trail kisses down Buck’s neck. “And as a thank you.”

“A thank you?”

“For showing me the pictures,” Eddie says.

“Who would have thought my emo phase would be such a turn on?” Buck jokes.

“Pretty sure it was as much my punk phase as your emo phase,” Eddie says.

Buck groans, “God I still need to see those pictures. Or just the pants.”

Eddie chuckles, and nips at his jaw. “I don’t think you could handle the pants, Evan.”

“I’ll wear the eyeliner if you wear the pants,” Buck tells him. “Maybe even throw in the suspenders.”

That is an offer Eddie can’t refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
